L'année sera Longue
by cinderella-coolgirl
Summary: Haley et Nathan se retrouvent dans le même avion et se rendent compte qu'ils devront se supporté durant toute une année
1. Chapter 1

BOnjour, c'est ma première fic sur se site, donc soyez compréhensible... Si vous voulez voir ma plus récente fic, elle est en rédaction sur le site http://unbreakableheart. Voilà à plus tard tout le monde. !!! ENJOY

Plus d'une centaine de jeune à travers le payé se retrouve les gens les plus chanceux des États-Unis. Ils passeront une année entière à New York, étudier dans une lycée très réputer et de réaliser le rêve d'une vie. Logement et repas comprit dans un hôtel de luxe. Quatre jeunes d'une petite ville nommée Tree Hill ont gagnez la chance.

Aucun d'entre eux se doutait que là-bas il n'allait pas seulement vivre une vie new-yorkaise. Mais Chacun d'entre eux découvrira l'amour, la joie, la peine et l'amitié. Ils portent tous un passé très charger.

Ma petite Première est bien-sûr Haley James, une adolescente de 18 ans plutôt jolie, elle n'aime pas la popularité. Elle est brillante. Elle déteste les Pompom Girl, et les joueurs de basket avec un ego démesuré. Elle est célibataire, elle croise toujours Brooke dans les couloir et la trouve seule, aimerais être son amie.

Nathan Scott, 18 ans, est un gars populaire, il a une mauvaise réputation avec les filles, il ne joue pas dans l'équipe, mais reste le meilleur joueur de l'école. Il s'entend bien avec son demi-frère Lucas, mais déteste ses parents. Il espère trouver la fille de ses rêves, malgré ce que tout le monde croirait.

Brooke Davis est capitaine des pompoms girls de Tree Hill high. Elle a beaucoup d"amis" mais se sens toujours seule, personne le sais, mais elle aimerait beaucoup ressembler à Haley James. Elle ne sort avec personne pour le moment, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de reluquer. Ses parents sont toujours à l'Étranger.

Lucas Scott est le considéré le meilleur joueur du lycée. Il sort avec une fille Amanda, lui aussi déteste son père, mais adore sa mère.

À L'aéroport :

Il était 7h30 du matin, deux jeunes hommes attendaient leur avion. Ils avaient chacun leur bagages avec eux, et étaient près à quitter cette bonne vieille ville qu'était Tree Hill, cette ville que tout deux était heureux de quitter.

-Alors Nathan près pour le voyage de ta vie?

- Bof si on veut et toi?

-Moi, je suis tout excité, je ne tient plus en place!

-Lucas, Tu as si hâte de laisser ta chère Amanda ici ? dit Nathan d'un ton moqueur

-Non, mais… essaya de répliquer celui-ci

Soudain, une fille courait vers eux, elle se cacha derrière Lucas. Et déposa ses petites mains sur les yeux de celui-ci, elle se mit à sourire et à rire.

-Qui est-ce?

- Amanda, Hey tu as pu venir?

Amanda l'embrassa langoureusement devant tout l'aéroport. Lucas passa ses bras autour de sa taille et les deux tourteraux se préparaient lentement à leur séparation prochaine.

-Tu crois pas qu'il a besoin d'air? dit Nathan qui riait.

-Tu es juste jaloux parce que Lucas m'a trouver avant toi? lui répondit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

-Ouais rêve toujours! murmura-t-il soulager qu'elle ne fasse pas parti du voyage.

- Alors Lucas, promet moi qu'il n'y aura aucune New-Yorkaise entre nous?

- Promis!

-Lucas tu va me manquer tu sais? dit une troisième voix

-Maman! Tu va me manquer aussi, il l'a prit dans ses bras.

-Ne vous en faîte pas Karen je vais bien m'occuper de vous!

-Super! murmura Karen avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Bon mon chéri, je te dis bon voyage tu m'appels tout les jours?

Les deux s'enlacèrent longuement, tandis que Nathan faisait ses derniers adieu à Karen qu'il considérait comme sa propre mère depuis que la sienne avait sombré dans la drogue et l'alcool.

Interphone : _Les passagers du vol 90, en direction de New York sont priés de se rendre sur la plate-forme, passagers du vol 90._

-je n'oublierais pas.

Les deux frères regardèrent une dernière fois derrière eux, ils devaient laisser leur belle vie paisible et tranquille de Tree Hill pour réaliser leur rêve devenir Champion de Basket-ball dans la NBA. Cette image si bien construite dans leur tête les fit sourirent. Ils entrèrent dans l'avion.

-Quel est le numéro de ton siège? dit Lucas

Nathan sortit son billet de sa poche et regarda le numéro de siège à côté de son nom.

-100**23**, et toi?

-1000**3**, la poisse on sera pas ensemble!

Nathan se mit les main derrière la tête en signe de désespoir

-C'est pas vrai? Je suis sûr que je vais être à côté de quelque qui aura peur de l'avion et qui paniquera sans bon sang?

-Ouais bonne chance.

-Bon + Mec!

Lucas lui fit un bye et se dirigea vers son siège , une jeune fille était assise à côté de lui, elle lisait ses magazines de mode, et draguait le serveur.

* * *

Vous voulez savoir la suite, hey bien écrivez-moi un petit comms... loll +! Ne vous en faites pas la suite sera très prochainement

Cinderellacoolgirl

-xxx-


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre deux... J'ai fait quelques petits changement comparativement à la version originale.(en passant ne pas voler mon histoire, car elle provient entièrement de ma petite tête... merci)

Lucas lui fit un bye et se dirigea vers son siège , une jeune fille était assise à côté de lui, elle lisait ses magazines de mode, et draguait le serveur.

Non, moi je veux un Coke diet?-

-Désoler nous avons seulement des pepsi diet Madame. dit le serveur effrayer par la jeune fille

-C'est mlle, je ne suis pas marier et je ne suis pas vieille pour autant.

- Désoler Mlle

-Non c'est moi, faut juste que je me calme.

Lucas arriva et regarda son siège, il se mit à pensée _Hey bien le voyage va être long?_ Pourtant la jeune fille était jolie, mais ça alors qu'elle avait du caractère. Il pointa son siège et dit doucement pour ne pas brusquer la jeune demoiselle.

- excuser-moi, c'est mon siège!

La jeune fille qui avait toujours son magazine devant la figure, elle commençait enfin à relaxer dans son siège, mais n'aimait pas du tout se tenir autour de gens stressant, même si fondamentalement c'était elle qui stressait tout le monde.

-Ahh oui désoler, je me pousse monsieur.

- Moi c'est Lucas, Lucas Scott.

- Brooke Dav… Lucas?!?!dit le jeune fille en relevant enfin ses yeux de son magazine de mode.

-Oui, on se connaît?

- Bien, j'imagine que oui? À chaque semaine je t'encourage pour tes matchs.

-Brooke, c'est toi?

-Non c'est Amanda Spires, ta dévergondé de petite copine.

- Tu serais pas jalouse par hasard? dit Lucas en riant

-Quoi? Non, mais ça va pas. dit Brooke en croisant les bras.

Brooke se mit à pensé, comme si elle allait être jalouse d

Capitaine : _Veuillez mettre votre ceinture l'appareil va bientôt décoller_.

Encore dans l'aéroport . Une petite blondinette courait son sac de voyage des les mains.

La blondinette : Vite, Haley vite, Non, non, non, c'est pas possible.

Hôtesse de l'air : madame vous êtes en retard.

Haley : Vraiment désoler mlle.

Hôtesse : dites au pilot qu'une passagère n'est pas à bord.

Haley : merci, merci mille fois.

Haley courait dans couloir. Elle regarda son numéro de siège.

Haley : 10023, enfin…

Un homme pas plus agé. Qu'elle se tenait à sa place.

Haley : excusez-moi Monsieur, je… vous êtes à ma place!

Le jeune homme la regarda, elle était plutôt jolie : Désoler ma jolie c'est impossible!

Haley : Hey bien, mon beau! vous voyez 10023! Nathan, Nathan Scott?!?!?

Nathan: Présent!, Tu es une de mes nombreuses fan?

Haley : Tu peux toujours rêver!

Nathan : C'est se que je fais et c'est un très beau rêve.

Haley se sentit sourire, mais reprit ses esprits : Bon écoute Scott tu bouges ou je m'assoit sur toi, à toi de voir?

Nathan le remarqua: Aucun problème, il mit les affaires de Haley dans le tiroir à rangement et se rassit. Alors tu t'assois?

Haley s'assit sur lui : Pas trop lourd?

Nathan : Non ,d'habitude c'est moi sur le dessus, mais bon ça me va très bien.

Haley se retourna et glissa sur le siège d'à côté. : Non, mais tu es vraiment obsédé toi?

Nathan se mit à rire. Il n'arrêtais pas de fixer Haley. Pourquoi ne l'avais-t-il pas remarquer à l'école?

Haley : Quoi tu veux ma photo Scott?

Nathan lui fit un clin d'œil: oui, pourquoi pas? Il se mit à sourire.

Haley sourit aussi :Arrête de me fixer comme ça!

Nathan : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta beauté m'éblouis James!

Haley : Je me demande combien de filles sont tombé dans le panneau avec celle-là?

Nathan : Ohhh! mais je ne les sort que pour toi!

Haley fit la petite blonde écerveller : Wow! Nathan Scott, tu peux pas savoir comment je me sens spéciale?

Beaucoup de gens se retournai, et ils appelèrent l'hôtesse.

Nathan : Tu devrais!

Haley : Ouais, cause touj…

Hôtesse : Écouter monsieur arrêter de faire tout se bruit et dite à votre copine de faire de même.

Haley : Vous rigolez là? Lui et moi!

Hôtesse afficha un grand sourire, se que nathan remarqua, il ne souhaitait pas se faire draguer alors, il prit la main de Haley.

Nathan : Arrête chérie tu est stressé, excuser-là nous sommes en Voyage de Noces, New York était seulement notre deuxième choix. Vous comprenez?

Hôtesse les regardait étrangement : Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune!

Haley : Et vous un peu vieille pour le draguer?

Hôtesse : Bon calmez-vous, sinon vous serez séparé?

Haley : Vraiment!, oui je veux changer!

Nathan : mais pourquoi chérie, tu ne veux pas rester avec moi?

Hôtesse : Désoler c'était seulement une tactique pour vous faire taire, elle partit.

Haley lâcha la main de Nathan : Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit?

Nathan : Désoler, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me drague! Mais tu étais jalouse?

Haley : Quoi, mais tu prend tes rêves pour la réalité Scott!

Nathan : Ouais c'est ça! En tout cas si tu va faire un tour dans les toilettes réveille-moi? Il lui fit un sourire coquin.

Haley n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle allait répliquer mais il mit ses écouteurs et se tourna vers la fenêtre, elle se mit à sourire et se calla dans son siège. Nathan avait ouvert les yeux à se moment-là et sourit.

Du Côté Brucas :

Brooke : C'est quoi tout se remue-ménage, non , mais ils peuvent pas se taire? On dirait un vieux couple.

Lucas se mit à rire : Ça c'est bien mon frère!

Brooke : Quoi Nathan est là aussi? Vous êtes en vacances?

Lucas : Non nous allons passer un an à New York, tu sais le concours?

Brooke : Sans blague moi aussi! Hey bien on apprendra à se connaître, elle lui fit un beau sourire.

Lucas se sentit rougir : heu Oui tu as raison. Tien en passant.

Il tendit une canette de Coke diet à Brooke!

Brooke : Lucas tu es mon sauveur, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et ouvrit sa canette.

Lucas : hey bien tu étais assoiffé? Si tu veux j'en ai 5 autres dans mon sac.

Brooke : Je crois que toi et moi on va très bien s'entendre?

Lucas accosta l'hôtesse : Heu excusez-moi, est-ce que c'est le siège 10023 qui fait tout ce bruit?

Hôtesse : Oui, pourquoi?

Lucas : Pour savoir!

Hôtesse : Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit appeler-moi? Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Brooke : Vous ne pouvez pas aller draguer ailleurs?

Hôtesse : Quoi vous êtes en voyage de noce vous aussi? Ahh les jeune de nos jours!

Brooke et Lucas se mirent à rire. : Elle est folle?!?!

Brooke : En tout cas, je me demande qui est la pauvre fille est qui avec Nathan?

Lucas : Si elle est comme toute les autres, il va bien s'amuser celui-là!

Brooke : Tu veux rire, on l'entend d'ici, elle n'arrête pas de le rembarrer.

Lucas : C'est ça l'amour!

Brooke : Ahhh oui, ça veut dire qu'entre toi et Amanda c'est pas l'amour véritable, tu t'énerve jamais contre elle.

Lucas ne savait plus quoi dire, il repensa à son couple, c'était toujours monotone, toujours embrassade. Jamais il ne discutait avec elle.

Brooke : Hey oh Lucas je viens de t'insulté là, réagit?

Lucas : Ah oui désoler.

Du côté de naley :

Pilot : _attacher votre ceinture nous décoler dans 3, 2,1…_

Haley : Quoi!!! Où est ma ceinture, Elle commençais à paniquer.

Nathan se tourna vers elle : Hey calme-toi tu es assise dessus!

Haley lui tira la langue : Scott, ce n'es pas le temps!

Le garçon d'à côté lui attacha sous le regard jaloux de Nathan.

JH : Voilà mademoiselle, première fois en avion?

Haley : Oui!

JH : Tenez ma main? Si vous souhaiter…

Haley :Heu non ça va aller?, Il lui prit la main.

JH : voilà vous voyez comme tout s'arrange.

L'avion commençait à faire des turbulences Haley lâcha la main de l'inconnu et se retourna vers Nathan et serra son bras en fermant les yeux. Nathan sourit.

Nathan : Ça va Haley c'est fini!

Haley tenait toujours aussi fort Nathan : Désoler, je je…

Jeune homme jaloux tapa l'épaule de Haley : Moi C'est Bobby?

Haley ne voulait pas qu'un inconnu lui parle. : Heu enchanté! Moi c'est Haley James

Bobby : Ah enchanté!

Nathan jaloux prit la parole: C'est Haley James Scott et moi c'est Nathan Scott!

Haley et Bobby : Quoi?

Haley se pencha vers Nathan : Je suis capable de régler sa toute seule merci.

Nathan : Comme tu voudras?

Haley : Bon je dois aller aux toilettes.

Bobby : Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne?

Haley (pensée) : ce qu'il est collant celui-là:Ne vous faites pas trop d'illusion!

Bobby : Je suis sûr que vous en avez envi?

Nathan : Désoler Mec, mais je ne crois pas que ma femme veut coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi? Haley attend-moi j'arrive?

Haley sourit légèrement : Dépêches-toi!

Haley lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers l'avant dans une cabine, toujours sous le regard de Bobby!

Côté Brucas :

Lucas essayait de dormi! Mais Brooke le secoua.

Brooke :Lucas, Lucas se n'est pas Ton frère Nathan?

Lucas : Si, ben dit dont il perd pas de temps?

Brooke : Pauvre fille, attend, mais c'est, mais c'est HALEY JAMES!!!! Elle avait gueuler dans l'avion.. Oups désoler..

Lucas se mit à rire : J'ignorais que Nathan et Haley se connaissait!

Brooke : La chanceuse…je parle pas de Nathan, mais elle au moins elle s'amuse

Lucas : Merci c'est sympa.

Brooke : Arrête sois pas rabajoie. ? de toute manière tu te réserves pour miss Spires.

Lucas : Oui, en tout cas, elle est mieux que toi!!!

Brooke se sentit blesser par ses paroles , elle se calla dans son siège avec ses écouteurs. Lucas se sentit tout d'un coup très mal.

Du côté Naley :

Haley le poussa dans la cabine sous le regard de tout le monde incluant Brooke et Lucas étonner du comportement de Haley.

Haley : Arrête Nathan! Tu m'écrases! Et arrête de sourire bêtement?

Nathan s'exécuta: Les gens viennent ici pour enfin tu vois! Se coller.!

Haley : et tu dois être un expert?

Nathan : Non pas dans les avions, mais peut-être dans un train!

Haley le poussa : toujours aussi stupide?

Nathan : Bon d'accord je m'excuse ça te vas?

Haley : Nathan, reste de ton côté sinon…

Nathan : Arrête de me pousser! Désoler si je voulais éviter qu'il te saute dessus!

Haley : Je ne t'ai rien demander. Et pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi?

Nathan (pensée) Parce que je tiens à toi, mais il répondit : je ne m'inquiète pas, je savais que tu me demanderais de venir avec toi?

Leur visage était à peine quelques centimètre, Haley pouvait sentir le souffle de Nathan sur son visage.

Haley ouvrit la porte : là s'en est trop.

Haley se rendit compte que le gars les regardait toujours, elle s'approcha de Nathan, elle s'approcha de son oreille

Haley : Fait comme si on avait prit ton pied!

Nathan : C'étais plutôt le contraire.

Elle fit semblant d'arranger la chemise de Nathan et de lui essuyer la bouche.

Lucas : Bien mon vieux tu perds pas de temps?

Brooke lui donna un coup de coude!

Haley : Rêve pas trop Scott !

Elle partit furieuse, elle avait la main de Nathan dans la sienne. Nathan se retourna vers Lucas et haussa les épaules.

Toujours en marchant vers leur siège.

Nathan : Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette avion?

Haley : le concours passer un an à New York et toi?

Nathan : Même chose, il se mit à lui faire un beau sourire.

Haley sarcastique: Géniale.

Soudain l'avion fit une secousse.

Pilot : _Veuillez retourner à votre siège? Nous descendons!_

Une autre secousse :

Brooke commençait à paniquer : Je croyais que les avion était sécuritaire, je veux pas mourir.

Lucas l'a prit dans ses bras: Heu calme toi, c'est sécuritaire, et je te protégerais pretty Girl!

Brooke sourit gêné, elle se trouvait ridicule.

Nathan mit sa ceinture et celle de Haley. Elle lui tenait encore la main. Il l'a lâcha, mais Haley la reprit et se calla dans son siège. À la grande surprise de Nathan.

Rendu à l'aéroport de New York :

Haley sortit de l'avion avec son sac.


	3. Chapter 3

Rendu à l'aéroport de New York :

Haley sortit de l'avion avec son sac.

Haley : Bon direction bagages ensuite en route vers New York!

… : Je peux t'accompagner?

Haley croyant que c'était Nathan : Écoute, tu crois pas qu'on c'est déjà assez vu comme ça?

… : Heu ok?

Haley : Brooke Davis, désoler je croyais que c'était Nathan!

Brooke : le voyage a dut être agréable?

Haley : On ne l'a pas fait si c'est ta question?

Brooke : On dirait pas!

Haley lui prit le bras : Allez viens!

Du côté des garçons :

Lucas : Haley James! Haley James…

Nathan: Arrête Lucas, on a pas couché ensemble.

Lucas : C'est pas ce que croit toute l'avion , il se mit à rire.

Nathan : Viens Lucas, et arrête de te moquer de moi?

Haley et Brooke attendaient leur valise. Brooke essayait de sortir sa valise, mais elle était trop lourde.

Brooke : Haley aide-moi?

Haley: Minute, ma valise viens d'arriver!

Brooke : Je suis pas assez forte!

… : Tiens Pretty Girl!

Brooke: Oh merci Lucas, mon sauveur comme toujours!

Lucas : Alors, moi aussi j'ai toutes mes valises, on y va?

Brooke regarda Haley : On y va Haley?

Haley : Non, il me manque encore ma guitare.

Nathan : Si tu veux je peux attendre avec toi?

Haley : Ohhh non! Je préfère encore rester toute seule!

Nathan : Tiens la voilà!

Haley lâcha un gros : FIOU!!!

Elle prit sa guitare et se rendit à l'extérieur. Nathan appela un taxi. Il fit monter Haley contre sa volonté et ils se rendirent à l'hôtel à Shareton à pleins cœur de New York!

Lucas : Le voyage n'a pas été trop dur?

Nathan : Non moi ça va?

Lucas : En fait je disais ça pour Haley?

Nathan : Merci, c'est toujours sympa!

Haley : Il n'arrêta pas de me coller

Nathan : je te l'ai dit Haley, j'était tomber

Haley : Bah Voyons?! Je vais dans ma chambre en espérant ne plus te revoir Nathan de toute la journée?

Nathan : Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Haley, je sais que tu est folle de moi?

Haley : peut-être bien Scott, raison de plus de m'éloigné, elle lui lança un clin d'œil et disparu.

Brooke : bien dit donc, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire?

Lucas : Je crois qu'elle l'apprécie notre petit Nathan!

Brooke : je vois pas pourquoi?

Nathan : Hey je suis là!

Haley monta dans l'ascenseur accompagner de Lucas et Brooke.

Nathan arriva : hey attendez-moi!

Haley appuya sur le bouton fermer les portes: tu peux prendre les marches ça fait faire de l'exercice!

Nathan : Oui monter 30 étage à pied c'est plutôt un suicide oui!?!

Haley céda et le fit entrer

Nathan : Merci James!

Brooke et Lucas se mit à rire : On dirait vraiment un vieux couple

Haley et Nathan les regardèrent avec un regard noir. Les deux autres se tut.

Brooke : Quel est ton numéro de chambre?

Haley : 33 et toi?

Nathan regarda sa clé de chambre et se mit à sourire.

Brooke : 34 On sera en face géniale non?

Lucas : Moi j'ai 36, je serais donc ton voisin pretty Girl!

Haley se retournant vers Nathan: Cool et toi?

Nathan : Ah parce que maintenant tu t'intéresses à moi?

Haley : Ta raison j'avais oublier que c'était toi. Bon à plus Brooke, Lucas, Scott!

Haley partit dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

Brooke : Tu n'auras pas pu simplement dire « ma chambre c'est le numéro bla bla bla». En tout cas bye!

* * *

Haley entra dans sa chambre, elle y déposa ses affaires et vit la porte voisine, elle ouvra et découvrit Nathan torse nu!

Haley : Ohhh!! Désoler…! Je j'ignorais qu'il y avait quelqu'un! Elle referma la porte.

Nathan riait au éclat, il hurla : J'ignorais que je te faisais autant d'effet James.

Haley : Arrête de te faire des illusions mon pauvre.

Nathan ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers Haley : je suis sûr que je peut te faire craquer James!

Haley s'approcha de lui : On pari!

Nathan l'a prit par la taille et s'approcha de ses lèvres, les effleura : Tu résistes toujours?

Haley était déboussolé, elle se détacha de lui : Non mais ça va pas, ne refais jamais ça!

Nathan : Pourquoi, tu ne serais pas en train de craquer Mlle James?

Haley s'approcha tout doucement de lui: Souviens toi c'est James Scott!

Elle le fit reculer jusqu'à sa chambre et finit par dire : En attendant, je file sous la douche, tu aurait pu m'accompagner, mais non je te laisse Scott et elle lui ferma la porte au nez.

Nathan était comme figer sur place : Pourquoi est-elle différente des autres, reprends-toi Scott? «Souviens toi c'est James Scott» Cette année sera longue!

Haley reprit ses esprits :Qu'est-ce qui te prend Haley, avec Nathan de l'autre côté l'année risque d'être longue.

Côté Brucas :

Brooke entra dans sa chambre et commença à regarder autour d'elle. Il y a avait un grand lit double et des étagères. Soudain, elle vit une porte sur le côté, elle se dit «sûrement un garde-robe» elle ouvrit, mais il y avait une autre porte, elle frappa doucement.

Lucas entendit un bruit et ouvra la porte, une jolie fille se tenait devant lui.

Brooke : Hey Lucas, désoler, j'ignorais que nos chambres communiquaient.

Lucas : Non ça va. On pourrait tout le temps les garder ouverte, enfin si tu veux.

Brooke : Même quand on dort?

Lucas : pourquoi pas, tu as bien dit que tu voulais me connaître, hey bien tu sauras si je ronfle.

Ils se mirent à rigoler.

Brooke : Si les chambre communique ça veut dire que Haley et Nathan sont en train de s'entre tuer.

Lucas : J'imagine, enfin tu veux qu'on vous accompagne, pour visiter?

Brooke : Si Haley est d'accord. Pas de problème!

Brooke se changea dans la salle de bain, elle portait une jupe et une camisole décolleté.

Lucas : Tu es vraiment très belle!

Brooke : Merci, alors tu viens?

Lucas : J'arrive je vais simplement avertir Nathan, mais le téléphone sonna, il décrocha : Hey Amanda, oui toi aussi tu me manques.

Brooke partit : Hey bien l'année va être longue?!

Lucas se fronta le front(pensée) : hey bien avec Amanda, si elle m'appelle tout les 5 minutes, l'année va vraiment être longue!!!

Brooke : Bon Lucas tu t'amènes?

Lucas : J'arrive pas besoin de m'agresser?

Brooke : Je peux y aller seule aussi?

Lucas : très bien vas-y je te retient pas?

Brooke : tu es vraiment coincé toi, elle sortit de sa chambre et cogna à celle de Haley!

Haley lui ouvrit : Salut Brooke!

Brooke : Tu voudrais pas aller boire un café avec moi?

Haley : Aucun problème.

Brooke sourit : Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi?

Haley lui sourit : J'en ai bien l'impression! Malgré que je déteste les Pompom girl!

Brooke et Haley partirent, quand Lucas et Nathan ouvrit la porte

Nathan : Hey chérie tu m'attends pas?

Brooke et Lucas le regardèrent : Chéri?

Haley : pourquoi est-ce que je t'attendrais?

Brooke et Lucas ne comprenaient plus rien.

Nathan s'approcha d'elle : J'ai envi d'être avec toi, enfin vous.

Haley se mit à rire: Nathan, tu as perdu un pari ou quoi? jamais je ne coucherais avec toi, mais si tu veux venir libre à toi?

Brooke fut étonner : Haley tu es sûr que tu te sens bien?

Haley : Je vais devoir le supporter toute l'année alors faut bien commencé quelque part.

Nathan : James je veux seulement vous accompagner, tu viens Lucas?

Haley se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, mais fonça dans quelqu'un.

… : Pardon, je ne regardais pas où j'allais!

Haley : Non ça va. Au fait moi c'est Haley James Scott! Heu non Haley James.

Nathan se mit à rire au éclat : J'ignorais que tu aimais à se point être ma femme?

Haley lui donna un coup de coude, mais était rouge : _Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit?_

… : Ah oui, mais c'est Peyton Sawyer, je viens de Californie et lui c'est Jake mon copain, et toi ton copain il s'appel comment! Vous êtes marié?

Nathan : je m'appel Nathan Scott, et non on sort même pas ensemble.

Lucas : Ça ne serait tarder. Moi c'est Lucas Scott son frère.

Jake prit la parole : Pourquoi tu l'as appelé chérie d'abord?

Nathan et Haley : Ahhh pour rien!

Brooke : Moi c'est Brooke Davis, enchanté! Et pour c'est deux là essayer pas de comprendre.

Tous se mirent à rire sauf Nathan et Haley.

Lucas : nous allions sortir vous venez avec nous?

Jake et Peyton : Oui pourquoi pas?

* * *

ENJOY!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Tous se rendirent dans un café branché.

Brooke : J'adore déjà New York, le shopping, les beaux gars, tout ça quoi?

Nathan et Lucas : Merci, tu veux dire que nous on est laid?

Haley : Tu comprend vite toi?

Brooke : Non mais tout les deux vous êtes déjà prit, enfin Nathan ça ne serait tarder, elle regarda Haley qui faisait son indifférente

Peyton : Quel est votre département?

Brooke : Moi c'est couture, styliste! Mais j'étais capitaine des pompom Girl

Lucas et Nathan : Basket!

Jake : moi aussi.

Nathan s'adressant à Haley : Et toi James SCOTT? Pompom girl ça ne t'intéresserais pas? moi je te verrais bien!

Haley : Merci mon mignon,(Nathan se mit à rougir)mais, non, je ne te ferais pas se plaisir, moi je suis en musique. Et toi Peyton?

Jake : Elle c'est la meilleur dessinatrice des États-Unis!

Peyton l'embrassa sous le regard attendrit des autres filles.

Brooke : Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble?

Peyton et Jake : deux ans et on a été super chanceux d'être ensemble ici.

Haley : Ohhh , comme c'est tout mignon. C'est pas comme certain qui ne savent pas garder une fille plus d'une soirée?

Nathan : Tu parle de moi là?

Haley : Heu attend un peu chéri, heu…(elle fit une pause) Ahh oui c'est bien de toi que je parle!

Nathan commença à la chatouiller : Retire tes paroles Miss Scott!

Haley se mit à rire : Jamais et arrête de m'appeler Scott !

Tout les autres les regardaient(pensée de tous) : Ils sont vraiment aveugle ces deux-là.

Lucas : Je propose un toast à cette nouvelle année qui commence, à la chance, la carrière de nos rêves, l'amitié et l'amour en regardant Nathan et Haley.

Tous mirent leur verre et cognèrent le vers avec les autres.

Brooke et Haley: À L'amitié!

Peyton et Jake : à l'amour et ils s'embrassèrent.

Haley et Nathan se regardèrent dans les yeux et murmurèrent : À l'amour!

Brooke se retourna et son regard s'arrêta sur deux jeune homme : Haley James! deux canons à 3 heures.

Haley regarda : Bof, pas vraiment mon type!

Brooke : J'avais oublier ton type c'est heu… à oui Nathan Scott!

Haley se mit à rougir : Mais pas du tout

Nathan : Ouais c'est ça James! Arrête de mentir.

Haley : Non, mais ce que tu peux être…

Un des jeunes homme demanda à Haley : tu veux danser?

Haley : Heu, non merci.

Jeune homme: c'est comme tu le sens.

Nathan : Pourquoi tu n'es pas aller?

Haley : Parce que j'attendais que tu m'invites, elle se tapa la tête. (Pensée) _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça?_

Nathan fut surprit : Quoi Haley James Scott, veut que je l'invite à danser?

Tout le monde se retourna .

Haley : Je suis sûr que tu l'a fait exprès Scott et arrête c'est Haley James!

Nathan : Mais non James. Alors tu viens? Avant même qu'elle puisse répondre, il l'entraîna sur la fausse piste de danse.

Brooke dansait Lucas, Peyton avec Jake et Nathan avec Haley.

Nathan : Pourquoi tu as accepter de danser avec moi?

Haley : Tu m'a tirer le bras je te signale

Nathan : Tu aurais pu m'en empêcher?

Haley : Tu as raison, alors non merci.

Nathan : Quoi?

Brooke : Ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air bien!

Haley : non ça va! Je rentre, tu viens? Ou tu reste avec Lucas?

Brooke se mit à rougir : Je peux pas te laisser toute seule!

Haley : J'ai viser juste, non tu peux , «marie couche toi là» est à des millier de kilomètre et je te signale aussi qu'il ne connaît pas la vérité!

Brooke : je sais c'est vraiment injuste!

Elles remontèrent dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

Brooke : Tu es sûr que ça va? Je peux rester avec toi si tu le veux.

Haley : Non je t'assure que je vais bien, donc demain on va à l'école ensemble.

Brooke : pas de problème, Bonne nuit ma belle.

Haley et Brooke s'enlacèrent et rentrèrent chacune dans leur chambre.

Haley : Pffff! J'ai besoin de dormir moi!

… : Je sais que t'en a envi!

Nathan : Tu te trompe, je sais même pas qui t'es qui?!

Haley alluma la lumière, elle se dirigea vers la porte de l'autre chambre. Elle l'ouvrit.

Nathan : Haley?

Haley : Ahhh ehu désoler j'avais entendu des voix.

Nathan : Attend, elle allait partir!

…: Où sont les toilettes, elle partit vomir dans les toilettes.

Haley : Qui est-ce?

Nathan : je sais pas, elle était perdu dans la rue, alors je l'ai remmener ici, elle était saoul. Elle m'a dit que c'était son hôtel.

Elle partit voir la fille dans les toilettes.

Haley : Alors ça va mieux?

… : Oui, merci, désoler d'avoir draguer ton copain!

Haley voulu se défendre mais abandonna : Moi c'est Haley et lui c'est Nathan.

… : Je m'appel Sarah, j'étais juste triste, mon copain m'a trompé alors… enfin..

Haley : je te ramène à ta chambre.?

Sarah : Non ça va!

Haley : Tu es sûr?

Sarah : Oui reste avec ton copain! Je vais bien me rendre j'habite à quelques portes d'ici!

Haley : Très Bien!

Elle quitta la chambre laissant les deux «amoureux» seuls.

Haley fixait Nathan, elle partit, laissant Nathan déboussolé. Haley laissa la porte ouverte, se changea dans la salle de bain .


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis vraiment désolés pour tout ceux qui voulait voir une suite... parce que je comprend trop rien comment utiliser ce site... ...

Elle sortit sa guitare de son étui, elle se mit à chanter. Elle commença à gratter les cordes de sa guitare et mis son baladeur sur ses oreilles. Elle pouvait lire sur la feuille de parole le titre Song in my pocket : 

And honey I just can't get around it anymore  
You make me feel like home is where you are  
And baby I just can't run around it every morn'n  
It's time that I believe it, home is where you are

Nathan était couché dans son lit, il écoutait les paroles de Haley, elle avait une voix ravissante. Il se leva et passa sa tête dans le cadre de porte.__

_I've never been to half of these places  
But your postcard collection makes me crave  
A little space, a little ways out of the city to the grace of another land, another tongue, another time_

Staring at your photograph, I can't take it down  
There's still a fire in me yet

Honey I just can't get around it anymore  
You make me feel like home is where you are  
And baby I just can't run around it every morn'n  
It's time that I believe it, home is where you are

Oh honey I just can't get around it anymore  
You make me feel like home is where you are  
Baby I just can't run around it every morn'n  
It's time that I believe it, home is where you are

Haley ouvrit la bouche, Nathan croyait qu'il allait recevoir un tas de bêtises, mais elle dit simplement : Alors tu as aimé?

Nathan : Je, tu as une voix très ravissante.

Haley : Merci, mais là c'est le temps du dodo, alors bonne nuit M. Scott?

Nathan se leva et lui dit simplement : Bonne Nuit Mlle James! Il sourit et quitta la pièce. Il s'aligna pour fermer la porte.

Haley : Laisse la ouverte, je dormirais mieux ainsi.

Nathan : très bien

Haley : Mais si tu t'approches de moi, je pourrais t'étrangler pendant ton sommeil tu m'entends?

Nathan lui sourit et s'en alla en disant : Arrête James, tu m'aimes trop pour ça!

Haley soupira mais quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Côté Brucas :

Brooke : Salut toi? Alors comment ça va?

Lucas : Très Bien! Et toi?

Brooke : ça pourrait aller mieux!

Lucas : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pretty Girl?

Brooke : Je peux pas te le dire!

Lucas : Mais si, tu peux me faire confiance!

Brooke : Ne crois pas que je veux te piéger. Mais j'ai une raison de pas aimer ta copine.

Lucas : Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas?

Brooke : J'y venais Lucas, Non je peux pas Lucas, je veux pas te faire souffrir!

Lucas : Brooke dit le moi!

Brooke : Elle a couché avec mon chum, quand je sortais avec lui.

Lucas : Quoi? C'est impossible, tu sortais avec se crétin, alors que j'était avec Amanda.

Brooke baissa la tête.

Lucas se mit en colère : Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dit ça?

Brooke se mit à s'énerver : pour que tu ouvres les yeux Lucas!

Lucas hurla: Arrête Amanda m'aimes jamais elle me tromperais!

Brooke hurla encore plus fort: Elle a couché avec des tas d'autres garçons dans ton dos.

Lucas hurla : Arrête, c'est toi la traîné ici!

Brooke le gifla et s'enfuit dans sa chambre, en pleurant.

Lucas : Merde, calme toi Lucas, Pourquoi Amanda ferais ça? elle m'aime, dans un autre sens pourquoi Brooke me mentirait?

Brooke pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, elle ouvrit sa porte de chambre et cogna chez Haley.

Haley : Oui j'arrive.

Brooke en pleure: Haley c'est moi Brooke.

Haley : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle?

Brooke pleurait toujours : Lucas m'a traité de traînée, après que je lui ai dit la vérité, je croyais l'aider mais non.!!! Elle se remit à pleurer.

Haley : Nathan amène tes fesses!

Nathan : Pourquoi tu me dérange ?

Haley : Ohhh désoler de t'avoir déranger, bon occupes toi de Brooke deux seconde!

Nathan prit Brooke dans ses bras, celle-ci pleurait toujours. Il regarda dans le couloir, qu'est-ce que Haley va faire chez Lucas?

Haley : LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT, ouvre moi cette porte immédiatement!

Plusieurs portes s'ouvrirent. Plusieurs jeunes jetèrent un coup d'œil!

Lucas en colère ouvrit la porte : Quoi encore?

Haley le gifla puis Hurla: **Plus jamais tu ne parleras comme ça à Brooke est-ce que tu m'a bien comprit? Et pour ta Amanda, Brooke n'avait pas tord, Ouvre les yeux mon pauvre, ta blonde n'est pas parfaite**.

Avant même que Lucas puisse en placer une, elle referma sa porte et retourna dans sa chambre.

Haley : vient-là Brooke!

Brooke courut enlacer son amie : Merci!

Haley : Ce n'est rien

Nathan : Je suis désoler mon frère est un abruti!

Haley : Merci, tu peux retourner te coucher si tu veux, je m'occupe de Brooke.

Nathan : Très bien, bonne nuit les filles, il donna un bec sur la joue de Brooke.

Haley se sentit un pincement au cœur. Nathan le remarqua et s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue, plus long.

Haley sursauta : Tu me retouches et je t'étrangle.

Nathan : Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure tu m'aimes trop pour ça.

Haley : Ouais, il peut toujours rêver celui-là!

Brooke : Arrête Haley ça se vois que tu lui plait.

Haley : Mais de quoi tu parles, je déteste les gens dans son genre, ego surdimensionné, dragueur et Monsieur je couche avec toi et je te plaque!

Brooke : C'est bon on reviens à mon problème!?

Haley : désoler. Reste dormir ici cette nuit?

Brooke : Très bien, merci Haley! Tu sais tu es vraiment la première vraie amie que j'ai eu depuis longtemps.

Haley : je t'ai toujours apprécier Brooke Davis.

Brooke : je sais tout le monde m'aime!

Haley se mit à rire : Pousse pas tout de même.

Brooke lui sourit : Bonne nuit.

Haley : Bonne nuit.

Les deux s'installèrent dans le lit et se couchèrent.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin, il était 6h00 du matin et Haley était déjà debout ainsi que Brooke, qui était rentré chez elle, se préparer pour l'école. Haley partit courir, elle revient une heure plus tard. Elle arriva dans la chambre de Nathan et s'approcha de lui. Elle alluma la radio, et mit le volume à fond. 

Haley : Allez Nathan debout, c'est l'heure d'aller à l'école.!

Nathan : non, mais ça va pas Lucas lâche moi je rêvais d'Haley là.

Pensée de Haley : _Quoi, il rêvait de moi c'est une blague c'est ça! Haley reprend toi ça veut rien dire!_

Haley surprise : Bah c'est sympa. Maintenant debout!

Nathan ouvrit les yeux, il vit une silhouette au bout du lit, une jeune fille blonde, très jolie. : Haley?

Haley : Hey oui, pas trop déçu j'espère?

Nathan se remémora ses dernière paroles : Ah! heu,,, non!

Haley : Bon écoute moi je vais à l'école avec Brooke, alors si tu nous accompagne tu bouges ton derrière. À moins que tu ne veuilles rester au lit pour rêver de moi, elle partit en riant.

Nathan se sentit rougir, et se mit à sourire. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller.

Quelqu'un cogna à sa porte : Nathan tu es réveillé?

Nathan : Ouais, entre!

Lucas : Wow déjà habiller? tu viens à l'école avec moi?

Nathan : En faites, j'y allais avec Haley…

Lucas leva un sourcils : Ah oui vraiment?

Nathan : et Brooke.

Lucas baissa les yeux :Ok J'irais avec Jake et Peyton.

Nathan : je sais pas se qui c'est passé, mais Brooke est une fille bien, un peu bizarre mais bon.

Lucas : j'imagine que tu as raison.

Nathan : Bien-sûr j'ai toujours raison

Lucas fit semblant de tousser : Menteur.

Nathan : je t'ai entendu, si tu veux pas faire le voyage avec Jake et Peyton en train de s'embrasser tu te tais.

Haley arriva : Alors Scott tu t'amènes? Ahhh Lucas! Écoute désoler pour la gifle, mais Brooke, je l'adore, alors jusqu'à se que tu t'excuses, moi je resterais avec elle et toi à l'écart comprit?

Nathan : Je vais y aller avec Lucas!

Haley semblait déçu : Pas de problème! Je comprend. Bon +! Les Scotts

Haley partit avec Brooke. Nathan et Lucas de leur côté.

Brooke et Haley arrivèrent à l'école

Brooke : Tu as vu ça Hales?, il y a une classe uniquement pour la musique, une classe pour la couture, une classe de dessin, c'est l'école rêver ici.

Haley se mit à rire : Oui tu as raison.

Brooke : Deux garçons à 12 heures.

Haley : tu penses qu'à sa toi?

Brooke : Toujours, enfin ça, le shopping et mon amie Haley!

Haley l'enlaça. Elles se mirent à rire.

Brooke : Vite ils viennent par ici!

Haley : et c'est une bonne raison pour capoter…

Brooke : Tu sais quoi? le but c'est d'avoir un copain qui nous aime… si plusieurs garçons sont aussi mignon… nous aurons l'embarra du choix…

Haley : Si tu le dis Brooke…

Brooke : Mais je le dis justement… et je suis certaine d'avoir raison.

Gars 1 : Salut moi c'est John!

Haley : Haley James …Scott

Brooke: Quoi?

Haley lui donna un coup de coude , Brooke lui dit : Ahhh oui!

Haley serra la main de John, après quelques secondes, il l'a tenait toujours.

Brooke le regarda étrangement : Tu crois pas qu'elle voudrait récupérer sa main?

John : Ahhh oui désolé.

Haley : ce n'est pas grave voyons!

Brooke : Et toi tu es?

Gars 2 : Éric et toi?

Brooke : Brooke Davis!

Éric: Enchanté, on vous accompagne à vos casiers.

Les filles hochèrent de la têtes : Pourquoi pas?

Haley : c'est quoi ton numéro de casier?

Brooke : 10004 et toi?

Haley : 10023 comme mon billet,!

Brooke : Drôle de coïncidence?

Nathan arriva avec Lucas : James, Brooke! Et vous êtes?

John : Je m'appel John et lui c'est Éric et toi….

Nathan : Nathan Scott! Et lui c'est Lucas, mon frère.

Éric :C'est qui James?

Nathan se mit à sourire : James c'est la jolie blonde à côté de toi. Il lui fit un clin d'œil qu'Haley fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarquer.

John et Éric le regardait bizarrement. Tandis que Haley et Brooke éclatèrent de rire.

Nathan : C'est mon nom qui te faire rire ma jolie?

Haley : Oh non!!!

John : J'imagine, puisqu'elle à le même que toi!

Nathan et Lucas : Quoi?

John : Alors avec lequel des deux tu es marié Haley!?

Haley sentit tout les regard sur elle : Je suis avec...

Brooke l'aida un peu : Elle est marié à Nathan Scott, le beau brun juste à côté!

Haley partit et essayait d'ouvrir son casier, Nathan arriva : Qu'est-ce que tu veux Scott?

Nathan : Premièrement c'est mon casier, ensuite pourquoi tu leur à dit que tu t'appelais Scott?

Haley : Pour rien ça ma échapper? Et non c'est mon casier.

Nathan : Non c'est le mien, et je ne te crois pas Haley James.!

Haley lui chuchota : Bon très bien, je déteste quand les garçons viennent m'embêter, je déteste les personnes qui viennent me tourner autour, et je savais qu'en portant ton nom il croiraient qu'on était marié! Donc ils arrêteraient de m'énerver.. Voilà tu es heureux?

Nathan se mit à sourire. Haley le regarda bizarrement!

Haley : Quoi encore?

Nathan : je savais que tu aimerais devenir ma femme! Tu aurais pu tout simplement leur dire que tu avais un copain et voilà?

Haley : Ne recommence pas Scott, et non ça ne marche pas cette tactique-là.

Nathan : Comme tu voudras Scott, mais c'est tout de même mon casier aussi!

Haley s'énerva:Non c'est le mien.

Les autres les regardaient se chamailler. Lucas et Brooke se mirent à rire. Peyton et Jake arrivèrent, mains dans mains : Encore en train de se chamailler ces deux là?

Lucas et Brooke : Comme toujours! Ah, l'amour!!

John et Éric : Ils sont vraiment mariés Parce que moi je trouve que Haley est vachement sexy quand elle se fâche.

Nathan se retourna : J'ai tout entendu tu sauras!

Brooke insista : OUI! Ils sont vraiment mariés

Haley : Tu es vraiment trop jaloux! bon pour le casier on partage ça te vas.

Nathan : Parfait Chérie, Bon on va en cours?

Haley : J'irez mais pas avec toi! Brooke tu viens? on va laisser se cher Scott et son frère.

Brooke n'argumenta pas: J'arrive! Peyton, Jake vous venez?

Les deux : On arrive.

John : tu es sûr que c'est ta fiancée? On dirait qu'elle t'aime pas beaucoup.

Nathan : En fait…

Lucas le coupa : C'est comme ça les nouveaux mariés sa se chicanent toujours pour rien!

Éric : En tout cas, moi j'adore Brooke.

Nathan : Bah si tu la fais souffrir t'aura à faire à nous!

Éric : Relaxe Mec! Je vous promet que je ne ferais rien pour la faire souffrir, je ne suis pas comme ça.

Nathan : ta intérêt! Lucas tu t'amènes?

John : Tu parles, je suis certaine que Haley et ce Nathan ne sont pas ensemble.

Éric : Tu peux tenter ton coup, mais sois pas trop méchant, parce que si c'est vrai qu'ils sont ensemble, son cher futur n'appréciera pas.

John : J'ai pas l'intention, je suis tombé amoureux!

Éric : Ouais amènes-toi grand rêveur!!

Tous se retrouvèrent dans la même classe. Premier cours de Math :

Prof : Bonjour à tout les nouveaux élèves bienvenue à Heart of NY High School(ça l'existe pas mais bon) Je dois vous féliciter. Vous vous souvenez de ceci? c'est la lettre que vous avez envoyé pour être intégré dans cette école. Je vous souahite à tous une bonne année, J'espère que vous sortirez ici avec un diplôme en main.

Tout les élèves applaudissaient.

Brooke : Je peux voir ta lettre!

Haley : Tu veux rire, non merci.

Brooke : pourquoi pas? à moins que tu ne parle de Nathan Scott dans ta lettre ça doit pas être aussi gênant.

Haley : Arrêter avec Nathan, très bien tien, mais je veux lire la tienne.

Brooke ouvrit les yeux : J'ai une idée, elle demanda au 5 autres de s'approcher.

Bon voilà mon idée, on se retrouve à midi et on lit la lettre de chacun d'entre nous. Ça vous va?

Haley : Génial ton plan Brooke!

Brooke : je sais je suis géniale

Haley se mit à rire: Exagère pas tout de même.

Brooke lui donna une petite tape

Haley cria sans le vouloir : Aïe Brooke!

Prof regarda la liste des élèves : Mlle James et Mlle heum ..

Brooke : Davis, monsieur.

Prof : Merci, je cherchais votre nom pour inscrire pour l'heure de colle de se soir.

Brooke : Quoi?

Prof : Désoler ici, c'est la tolérance zéro!

Brooke murmura : On se croirait dans l'armée!

Lucas et Nathan se mit à rire.

Prof : Je ne vois rien de drôle, Messieurs. Scott une heure de colle à tout les quatre

Nathan le coupa : Quoi??? J'ai rien fait moi, mais je veux bien aller en colle!

Haley le retourna vers lui: Quoi non mais tu le fais exprès où quoi?

Nathan : qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'y vais pour toi?

Haley le regarda dans les yeux: Dit moi le contraire pour voir?

Nathan se tut

Haley : Tu sais que tu es tellement mignon quand tu … ne parles pas! Elle se mit à rire. Brooke aussi riait.

Nathan : Tu sais quoi James, tu es la fille la plus insupportable que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie!

Haley répliquer mais Brooke fut plus rapide

Brooke se leva : et dieu sait combien tu en as rencontré des filles dans ta vie hein?

Nathan se leva aussi : On ta pas sonnée Brookie.

Brooke : Brookie, non mais ça va pas, appel-moi plus jamais comme ça?

Tout les élèves les regardèrent et se mirent à rire aux éclats. Ils trouvèrent le premier cours assez intéressant. Pour un accueille c'est toute une surprise.

Haley se leva à son tour : Tu vois je ne suis pas la seule à pensée que tu couches avec tout se qui bouge, elle se mit à hurler :alors faites attention les filles, voici le tombeur de ses dames!

John amusé : Je croyais que vous étiez mariés?

Brooke, Haley et nathan : Toi On t'a pas sonné?

Nathan se retourna vers Haley: Tu sais quoi James? peut-être que moi je ramène plein de filles, mais moi au moins je me trouve de la compagnie et toi?

Haley : De la compagnie?, avec toute ses conquêtes nomme-moi au moins 5 noms?

Nathan :…

Haley : Voilà!, mais ne t'en fais pas Scott, il y aura sûrement des tonnes de filles stupide ici, qui te sauteront dessus. Tu pourras te consoler de ne pas avoir réussit à m'avoir eu dans ton lit.

Nathan : Oh je suis certain que je vais me plaire ici, tu as raison, pleins de filles seraient heureuses, toi tu es trop borné ma vieille!

Brooke : De quel droit tu dit ça toi, les Scott tous les même

Lucas offusqué : Pardon?

Brooke : Toi la ramène pas.

Peyton : OK calmez-vous maintenant!

Jake : Ne t'en mêle pas Peyt.

Haley: Oh je préfère être borné plutôt que d'avoir à coucher avec le grand Nathan Scott et son ego surdimensionné,

Nathan : Tu mens très mal Haley James _Scott_

Haley furieuse : Je regrette d'avoir porté ton nom ne serais-ce qu'une demie seconde.

Nathan : Parfait, parce que tu n'es pas digne de le porter!

Nathan se sentit mal tout à coup, se qu'il venait de dire à Haley lui fit mal.

Brooke le gifla : De toute manière qui voudrais porter le nom de Scott, déjà votre foutu père? Ensuite vous on voit le progrès? Le seul bon Scott est Keith.

Lucas : Je te signal que je le porte se nom moi aussi.

Brooke : Bien Justement!

Lucas en colère : Oh arrête Brookie, tu vas me faire pleurer!

Brooke le gifla.

Haley était en larmes,

Nathan voulu mourir : Écoute Haley, je suis désoler, c'est pas se que je voulais dire.

Haley ne lui répondait plus, c'était mauvais signe. Nathan ne disait plus rien. Brooke lança un regard noir à Nathan et Lucas et elle prit Haley dans ses bras.

Le Prof Hurla de Colère : VOUS QUATRE HORS DE MON COURS!

Brooke, Lucas, Haley et Nathan : QUOI? mais c'est eux qui ont commencé, c'est même pas vrai?

Prof : VOUS SORTEZ OU JE VOUS SORT À COUP DE PIED AUX FESSES.

Brooke et Haley sortirent en première tandis que Nathan et Lucas suivirent. Jake et Peyton resta bouche bée.

Jake : C'est des drôle d'amis qu'on c'est trouvé-là Peyton?!?!

Peyton : Je te le fais pas dire.

Haley sortit en courant , Brooke lui coura après :

Nathan sortit en courant : je suis désoler Haley, je ne voulais pas.

Haley : c'est ce que tu voulais Nathan! Maintenant tu es libres je te rends ta liberté ex supposé fiancé.

Brooke : Haley revient, Haley Attends-moi?! Elle se retourna vers les frères, Ne vous approchez plus de nous est-ce que c'est clair?

Haley courait dans les couloirs de l'école, elle devait absolument sortir de cette endroit. Brooke essaya de la rattraper.

Lucas : Merde on est vraiment con!

Nathan : Tu l'as dit mec.

Lucas : Tu as vraiment été fort. Pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'elle n'était pas digne de porter le nom de Scott?

Nathan en colère: J'étais en colère Lucas, je ne croyais pas un mot de se que je lui disais, maintenant tout le monde sait qu'on ne sera jamais ensemble et en plus il y aura se crétin de John qui va lui tourner autour.

Lucas : Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, petit frère. T'en fais pas, il faut juste qu'elles se calment un peu.

Nathan sarcastique: Vu le bon caractère de Haley je crois pas qu'elle me pardonnera!

Lucas : Elle te pardonnera j'en suis sûr.

Nathan : J'espère que ta raison.


	7. Chapter 7

Les cours étaient terminés , c'était l'heure de colle. 

Prof : Très bien, je vois que tout le monde est parti du mauvais pied, mais bon, je vous laisse une heure. Moi j'ai des choses à faire, je reviendrai dans une heure.

Ils étaient tous assis dans la bibliothèque. Brooke et Haley à une table, et les frères Scott ensemble.

Prof : Non!!! Tout les quatre à la même table. Vous devez réglé votre problème. Maintenant!!!!

Il partit.

Brooke surprise : Quoi ils nous laissent nous débrouiller?

Haley : tu es futé chère bestfriend!

Brooke : Oui, merci j'avais remarqué

Haley lui donna une petite tape.

Lucas et Nathan : Nous voulons nous excuser les filles

Brooke ne l'écoutait pas : je te propose un jeu, c'est je n'ai jamais.

Haley : tu veux rire, on a même pas à boire

Brooke sortit deux coke diet :Voilà!

Lucas souriait.

Haley regarda Lucas qui sourirait: Tu es vraiment spéciale toi!

Haley prit les deux cokes et les glissa vers les gars, Brooke comprit et sortit deux autre cokes diet.

Brooke : je commence, je n'ai jamais couché avec un des deux Scott?

Lucas et Nathan lui fit un regard noir.

Haley la regarda : non mais t'es folle! Je suis pas assez stupide, bon à moi je n'ai jamais couché avec un mec des Ravens?

Brooke se mit à boire une gorger :Comment tu le savais?

Haley : je l'ignorais, mais ça m'intéresse qui est-ce?

Lucas et Nathan : Oui qui est-ce?

Brooke : J'étais saoul et je me souviens plus de son nom

Haley se mit à rire : Sacré Brooke!

Brooke : très bien à moi, je n'ai jamais été enfermé dans les toilettes avec quelqu'un du sexe opposé.

Haley et Nathan prirent une gorger.

Hales hurla : Tu l'a fait exprès Brooke?

Tout les autres la regardèrent.

Brooke : tu aurais plus crier plus fort je crois que la bibliothécaire ta pas entendu?

Haley se mit à rire : Oups, désoler!

Bibliothécaire : Mlle, parler un peu moins fort!

Haley : Vraiment navré.

Du côté Scott's

Lucas chuchota: je crois qu'elles s'amusent. Arrête de te prendre la tête, laisse la venir à toi.

Nathan : Tu sais quoi à cause d'elle je suis obliger de rester fidèle, moi j'ai envi d'être avec une fille sérieuse?

Lucas hurla : Quoi Nathan Scott voudrais se ranger! Et chuchota : Bien c'est l'occasion Nate

Haley regarda Nathan étrangement(pensée): _C'est vrai, il veut se ranger? M'essemble ouais, moi je suis certain qu'il va sauter sur la première garce venu. _

Nathan : T'es pas bien mec?

Lucas : Ohh moins grâce à moi, Haley c'est retourner.

Haley : tu sais que qu'en vous parler tout bas on vous entends, elle partit à la recherche d'un livre.

Nathan : et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je m'intéresse à elle?

Brooke : Tu es aveugle mon pauvre?

Lucas : Oh arrête Nate, tu as craqué pour elle dans l'avion alors avoue-le?

Nathan : Jamais de la vie, faut te faire soigner!

Lucas : C'est ça! Tu sais c'est quoi toi ton problème?

Nathan : Dit toujours?

Lucas : la maladie de l'amour!

Nathan : QUOI? Non mais ça va pas?

… : Bonjour beau brun!

Nathan regarda la jeune fille pas trop mal : Salut heu Sarah c'est ça!

Sarah : J'ai entendu parler de ta réputation par cette folle de Haley, enfin bref si tu es toujours intéresser toi et moi, on pourrait aller dans les ranger faire de quoi tu vois?

Brooke se leva brusquement : je t'interdis de traiter Haley de folle et de toute façon, il est fiancé n'est-ce pas Nathan?

Nathan : ahhh quoi?

Lucas: Nathan tu te réveilles si Haley l'apprend elle sera en larmes.

Haley s'approcha : apprendre quoi?

Pensée de Haley : _Se ranger me semble voilà sa chance.!_

Sarah : Haley James, alors tu es vraiment fiancé à lui?

Haley : Sarah, heu mettons pourquoi?

Sarah : Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier?

Nathan baissa la tête, Haley le regarda et dit simplement

Haley : Ohhh, mais je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup n'ont plus.

Sarah ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse: Alors pourquoi vous aller vous marié?

Haley : Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, mais vas-y libre à toi, de toute manière Nathan n'est pas aussi désespéré?

Sarah : Hey bien, on croirait que oui, puisqu'il va t'épouser!

Haley la gifla : Tu peux faire se que tu en veux de Nathan, mais je t'interdis de me parler de la sorte.

Haley repartit s'asseoir.

Pensée d'Haley: _son petit ami l'avait quitter ouais mon œil! _

Pensée Brooke_ : Non, mais personne ne fait souffrir mon amie _

Brooke se leva brusquement : Non , mais c'est quoi ton problème, elle se mit à pousser la fille.

Sarah : Le problème brunette c'est que le nouveau me plait, ça te dérange?

Brooke : Oui, parce qu'il ne veut pas de toi?

Sarah : Il vient tout juste de dire le contraire.

Brooke : Je crois pas non, alors tire-toi?

Sarah : Brooke Davis, c'est ça?

Brooke : et tu es?

Sarah : Moi c'est…

Brooke la coupa : Ahhh oui j'oubliais la pire garce de New York c'est ça.

Nathan et Lucas se mirent à rire. Avant même que la fille puisse répondre, Brooke retourna s'asseoir à côté de Haley qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Haley s'enfuit dans les toilettes suivit de Brooke.

Brooke se retourna vers Nathan : Si tu fais une bêtise quand je serais partie, tu ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfants du m'entends.

Sarah : Alors Nathan, tu t'amènes?

Nathan se leva : Pourquoi pas?

Lucas le rassit : Non, il ne vient pas!

Sarah : Je crois pas beau blond, alors Nathan?

Lucas lui lança un regard noir : Nathan tu sais que tu vas le regretter?

Nathan : Tu l'as entendu elle ne veut pas de moi! Allez viens Sarah!

Il l'entraîna derrière plusieurs étagères, elle commença à l'embrasser. Il se lança faire, elle commença à se déshabilla. Nathan la regardait, il ne sentit aucun désir. Il l'arrêta.

_Nathan : Désoler Mec, mais je ne crois pas que ma femme veut coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi? Haley attend-moi j'arrive? _

_Haley sourit légèrement : Dépêches-toi! _

_Haley lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers l'avant dans une cabine._

_Haley : Arrête Nathan! Tu m'écrases! Et arrête de sourire bêtement? _

Sarah : Nathan enlève ton chandail?

Nathan : Non désoler je peux pas faire ça!

Sarah : Quoi?

Nathan : Désoler, à jamais.

Nathan repartit s'asseoir à côté de Lucas qui lui était fière de son frère, il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.


	8. Chapter 8

Une semaine avait passé, Nathan et Lucas avaient tout fait pour essayer de se faire pardonner. Tandis que Haley et Brooke ne voulaient plus rien entendre. Elles passèrent toutes les journées ensemble à parler, à discuter de leur goût et de leur rêves. Peyton et Jake étaient prit entre les deux groupes, ils décidèrent de rester à l'écart de s'occuper de leur couple.. 

Tous se rendirent à l'inscription pour le basket et les Cheerleaders:

Les gars partirent ensemble au gymnase pour s'inscrire en basket! Les filles aussi allèrent dans le gym car Brooke et Peyton voulait devenir Pompom Girl.

Brooke et Haley était dans la file d'attente pour les essais de Pompom Girl.

Brooke : Haley est-ce que ça va?

Haley répondit sèchement : Oui très bien!

Brooke : Bin moi je trouve pas!

Haley : Tu as raison, j'ai toujours mal! Je sais même pas pourquoi je pleure, mais ce que Nathan m'a dit…

Brooke la coupa : Tu as des sentiments pour lui avoue-le?

Haley : Arrête Brooke c'est pas le moment!

Brooke : Justement si Haley , c'est exactement le bon moment! Alors la réponse est?

Haley murmura un petit : mwais.!

Brooke : désoler je n'ai pas bien entendu?

Haley dit plus fort : Mwais!

Brooke : Je n'ai toujours pas entendu, je suis sourde ?

Haley hurla : Oui, j'ai des sentiments pour ce crétin de Nathan Scott et oui, il est très beau et super sexy ! t'a comprit maintenant, tu es contente?

Brooke se mit à rire : Je crois que tout le monde à comprit, incluant le principal intéresser.

Haley se retourna et regarda Nathan qui était au loin avec Lucas, il n'avait pas oser la regarder en face.

Pensée de Haley : _Oh non, là Nathan va me prendre pour une de ces folles écervelés!_

Pensée de Nathan : _J'arrive pas à croire, elle a des sentiments pour moi! Non Nathan, tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça. Elle me trouve sexy? _

…: Bien tu vois, elle te trouve sexy t'a eu se que tu voulais petit frère?

Nathan : Je crois pas non!

Lucas : Arrête admet-le tu es content?

Nathan : Tu me lâche Luke ! oui je le suis, heureux? Lucas se mit à sourire.

… : Alors comment va ta futur-femme?

Nathan : Très bien. Merci de t'inquiété.

… : Arrête de te moquer de moi, cette fille ne t'aime pas?

Lucas : Tu es sourd où quoi? Elle vient de gueuler devant tout le gymnase qu'elle avait des sentiment pour lui. Alors maintenant Johnny tu te barres?

John : Difficile, je viens faire les essais de basket!

Nathan : Bah bravo, maintenant arrête de me parler et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

John s'éloigna : très bien, je vais aller voir Ta Haley!

Nathan serra les poings : Ouais c'est ça, je ne te retient pas!

John lui sourit et se dirigea vers la file des pompom girl.

John : Salut Haley ça va?

Haley : Bonjour, pas mal et toi?

John : Je reviens tout juste d'une discussion avec Nathan

Haley eut le cœur serré en entendant son nom, elle répondit sèchement: Bien tant mieux pour toi.

John lui sourit: Tu vas devenir pompom girl c'est chouette, moi je suis le meilleur joueur de basket de mon école.

Haley l'air peu intéresser : et tu viens tout juste de perdre ta chance, Et non pompom girl c'est pas mon truc

John s'approcha de son oreille : Dommage parce que je te verrais bien en mini jupe.

Haley se mit à rire

_Nathan s'adressant à Haley : Et toi James SCOTT? Pompom girl ça ne t'intéresserais pas? moi je te verrais bien! _

_Haley : Merci mon mignon,(Nathan se mit à rougir)mais, non, je ne te ferais pas se plaisir, moi je suis en musique. _

John : je te fais sourire c'est déjà pas mal.

Haley: Ohhh, mais je riait pas de ta remarque! Et on me l'a déjà sortit celle-là, alors va te faire voir ailleurs?

Brooke arriva : un problème?

Haley : Non, il allait partir.

John : tu sais Nathan n'avait pas l'air très jaloux que je vienne te voir, en fait il m'a même pousser jusqu'ici!

Haley coléreuse: hey bien c'est pas parce que Nathan t'a poussé jusqu'à moi que moi je vais t'accueillir à bras ouvert. Maintenant va rejoindre tes petits copains frimeurs et fiche moi la paix.

John : Haley je vais pas te mentir, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi, faut que tu me crois, je ne veux pas coucher avec toi! Je voudrais devenir ton petit-ami?

Brooke : Écoute, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de lui faire ta déclaration à l'eau de rose, t'a pas comprit qu'elle était avec Nathan?

John : Mais je…

Brooke : Pas de mais tu t'en va si tu veux pas avoir le coup de pied aux fesses?

John repartit dans le coin des basketteurs. Il s'arrêta à côté de Nathan

John : C'est dans la poche mec!

Nathan jaloux : Prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités!

Enntraîneur : Nathan Scott, et Lucas Scott contre John Thomas et Éric Meilleur

Brooke termina ses essais et s'assit à côté de Haley : Hey, je suis la nouvelle capitaine! C'est cool non!

Haley : Ouais bravo pour toi!

Brooke : Ça va hein? pour l'enthousiasme on repassera. En tout cas, je t'invites à essayer, car en tant que nouvelle chef des pompoms girls je te cède la place de co-capitaine.

Haley la regarda : Tu veux rire là, je suis très toucher, mais .. heu non merci.!

Brooke : trop tard j'ai déjà mit ton nom sur ma liste.

Haley : t'a pas oser?

Brooke : Si.

Haley regarda dans la direction de Nathan et Lucas jouer contre les deux autres gars

Brooke regarda les garçons et eu une idée: Si tu les encourage, j'enlève ton nom.

Haley se leva d'un bon et commença à crier : Let's Go Nathan et Lucas vous êtes les meilleurs!!!!

Nathan et Lucas se retournèrent, surprit par les encouragement de la fille qu'ils avaient insulter.

Brooke la regarda surprise : Mais ça va pas! Dire que tu veux pas être pompom girl! Ils vont te prendre pour des folles!

Haley : Arrête de parler et encourage-les!

Brooke prit ses pompom et les mit dans les mains de Haley : Allez montre moi se que tu sais faire…

Haley commença à faire une routine qu'elle trouvait stupide : Let's Go Nathan tu es le meilleur!

Brooke la suivit : Vous êtes les meilleurs!

Toutes les filles et tout les garçons les regardaient bizarrement. Nathan prit l'occasion que John regardait Haley pour marquer.

Haley et Brooke: Wouaaahhhh!!!!

Brooke: Allez Lucas, bouge tes fesses!

Lucas et Nathan(pensée) : ça y est elles sont folles!

Brooke : Félicitation ma belle te voici nouvelle co-capitaine des pompom girl

Haley : Tu n'es pas drôle, je faisais ça, car tu devais enlever mon nom!

Brooke fit mine de ne pas entendre : Let's go les Scott

Haley : Brooke?

Coach : Bravo les deux Scott vous jouer vraiment bien, vous serez dans l'équipe. Les deux autres, vous passerez plus tard.

Éric et John étaient jaloux, ils commencèrent à jouer contacte, John poussa Nathan délibérément par terre.

Haley arriva en courant suivit de Brooke: Nathan?

Nathan se releva avec l'aide de son frère : Aïe!

Lucas était près à sauter sur John mais fut interrompu par Haley.

Haley s'approcha de John et le poussa légèrement : Mais c'est quoi ton problème? C'est pas parce que je ne t'aime pas que tu dois absolument te venger sur Nathan

John : Écoute je m'excuse. Pardonne-moi Haley? S'il n'était pas positionner, je suis le meilleur tout le monde ici le sais.

Haley hurla : C'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'excuser, et arrête de frimer, ta tête gonfle à vue d'œi!

Haley s'approcha de Nathan : Est-ce que tu vas bien?

Nathan : oui ça va t'inquiète, il sourit légèrement.

John hurla encore plus fort : Tu pardonnes à ton abruti de mari, mais moi je fais que le pousser et tu me rejettes?

Haley se retourna : J'ai jamais dit que je lui pardonnais, Nathan fit un regard triste. Et je te rejette tout simplement parce que tu joues les frimeurs et je déteste ça!

John : tu es bien marié avec un?

Haley le gifla : Non!!! Fiancé, et je t'interdis de l'appelé comme ça.

Tout le monde était surprit.

Pensée de Lucas et Brooke : _Wow si ça c'est pas de l'amour?_

Pensée de Nathan : _Quoi, elle me défend, après tout ce que je lui ai fait? _

_Pensée de Haley : qu'est-ce qui m'a prit? habituellement j'aurais approuvé, mais j'aime pas que le monde parle comme ça de Nathan_

Haley reprit : maintenant tu me lâches. Je suis peut-être fâché contre lui, mais je suis fidèle et non une petite blonde écervelée que tu ramènes dans ton lit chaque soir comprit?

Brooke hocha de la tête : Bien dit Hales!

Elle prit Brooke par la main et dit : Alors vous venez?

Elle sortit du gymnase énerver toujours en tenant la main de Brooke, suivit des autres.

Brooke : Arrête là tu dois te calmer ma chère, tu es encore plus en colère contre John que Nathan, c'est pas normal.

Haley : Non c'est ce qui m'effraies, j'ai peur de perdre Nathan. Malgré tout!

Brooke : Tu ne le perdras jamais, je serais ton ange-gardien, Enchanté Brooke Davis l'ange de l'amour de Haley James _future Scott! _

Haley : Merci, tu es une vraie amie.

Brooke la regarda et mit son poing vers l'avant: La meilleure?

Haley mit son poing et le colla contre celui de Brooke : Meilleure amie!

Elles s'enlacèrent.

Peyton : hey bien c'était de drôle d'essais tout ça?

Jake : Arrête moi je me suis marrer.

Peyton lui donna un cou de coude

Jake : Non c'était pas drôle du tout. Alors Nathan ça va?

Nathan : Pas trop fort, mais je m'en remettrai.

Lucas : je dois dire que tu as une petite femme pour te protéger.

Haley fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu : Bon je vais manger, tout ceci m'a donner l'appétit. Brooke?

Brooke : je te suis Bestfriend, Ahh j'adore T'appeler comme ça!

Haley se mit à rire : Moi aussi Bestfriend.

Brooke et elle partirent main dans la main, elle furent interpeller par d'autres filles.

… : Davis et James?

Haley et Brooke : Quoi encore?!

… : Vous sortez avec les Scott?

Brooke : Hey Bien, Lucas sort avec une folle et Haley est mariée avec Nathan.

… : Laisse-moi rire? Elle ne porte même pas d'alliance?

Brooke se tut.

Haley : Tu as raison, je ne porte pas d'alliance, c'est simplement que Nathan et moi on est pas vraiment marié…

… : J'avais raison…

Haley la coupa : Non! Nous sommes fiancés. Et ce n'est pas la bague qui représente l'amour, pas vrai?

Fille : Alors combien de mois?

Haley : de quoi combien de mois?

Fille : Tu dois sûrement être enceinte pour que Nathan veuille bien t'épouser?

Brooke sourit et la gifla. Suivit de Haley qui la gifla encore plus fort

Haley : Désoler de vous décevoir, mais je ne suis pas enceinte.

Nathan arriva par derrière et pris Haley par la taille pour la calmer : Un problème ma chérie?

Haley, étrangement, se rassura et se calma. : Oui, imagines-toi donc que ces filles sont tombés sous ton charme?

Nathan regarda Haley et lui fit un sourire charmeur : Sans blague, je t'ai toujours dit que j'étais mignon.

Haley roula les yeux et lui donna une petite tape dans le ventre: Elles m'ont fait souvenir que j'attend toujours la bague que tu m'avais promis!

Nathan surprit : Ahh oui la bague! tu l'auras ma chérie.

Brooke : Elles croyaient aussi que vous attendiez un enfant?

Nathan : Quoi?

Filles gêner : Bien , c'est que…

Nathan les regarda de travers : Nous n'entendons aucun enfant, nous nous marions par amour.

Haley l'embrassa sur la joue: Merci, et fila avec Brooke.

Brooke : C'était moins une!

Haley : Je trouve ça ridicule de mentir comme ça, j'ai mal et malgré tout je n'arrive pas à me séparer de lui. Je vais aller lui dire d'arrêter se petit jeu débile. Nathan amènes toi par ici.!

Nathan se retourna.

Brooke la tira par le bras : Tu veux rire j'espère? tout le monde te croit et tu arrêteras de te faire écœurer! Moi j'aurais aimé dire à tout le monde que j'ai un super mari, enfin fiancé.

Haley : C'est le seul côté positif, bien que se soit négatif!

Brooke : Arrête on parle de Nathan Scott

Haley : Justement Nathan Scott qui auparavant aurait baver devant toutes ses filles.

Brooke : Comme tu dit auparavant!

_Lucas : Salut Hales, je sais que tu es toujours fâché contre mon frère et moi, mais juste pour te dire, qu'il n'a pas couché avec cette fille, il l'a repoussé. _

_Haley surprise : Et par quel miracle? _

_Lucas lui sourit : Toi! Et il partit. _

Haley sourit légèrement.

Nathan resta là, en plein milieu du couloir.

Lucas riait de lui : Viens petit frère, sinon tu vas te fondre dans le décors?

Nathan en colère: Tu as vu ça, elle est vraiment effronté?

Lucas perdit son sourire : Quoi?

Nathan : Elle n'arrête pas de jouer avec moi! Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepter.?

Lucas : hey bien c'était à toi d'arrêter se petit jeu il y a longtemps, maintenant tout le monde croit que vous êtes mariés, enfin fiancés alors? À qui la faute?

Nathan : Bin à toi?

Lucas : Quoi? Comment ça c'est de ma faute?

Nathan : Tu aurais du m'en empêcher?

Lucas : hey Oh, ne me mêle pas à ça.

Nathan : Bon je dois lui parler. Maintenant!


End file.
